This invention concerns roof construction and, in particular, concerns glazed roof construction, such as for forming a conservatory.
Conservatory roofs are generally formed from glazing panels supported between glazing bars fixed between a ridge beam and an eaves beam or other side supporting structure, such as a window frame. The glazing bars are usually of aluminum and screws are used to fix the glazing bars to the supporting structure. A difficulty with the use of screws directly through glazing bars is that they can slip as they are being screwed in. That creates particularly difficulties when screwing down ducted glazing bars when the screws are fixed into and through the ducts. Putting the screws through the ducts is better for concealment and neatness but is more difficult practically.
Another problem with the use of screws directly through glazing bars into a supporting structure is that of cold transference where the glazing bars supporting structure component and the screws are all of metal. When the outside of the conservatory roof is colder than the inside, cold spots and hence condensation can form on the inside of the roof.
The above problems arise whether the glazing bar is of a type that supports glazing panels on opposite sides thereof or of the type that acts as reinforcement between glazing panels coupled to each other and/or to the glazing bars.
This invention provides a glazed roof comprising a supporting structure, glazing panels, glazing bars supporting the glazing panels, each glazing bar having two ends, and fixing blocks, each of which is mounted at one of the ends of an associated one of the glazing bars and each of which is secured directly to the supporting structure so as to secure the associated one of the glazing bars indirectly to the supporting structure. Each fixing block has two wings, each wing having means for positioning, aligning, and preventing slippage of one of the glazing panels.
Preferably, an end cap is attached to each fixing block. Preferably, the end cap attached thereto is attached slidably thereto. Preferably the fixing blocks are made of plastics material.